1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for effecting lordosis adjustment in order to treat discomfort, or pain in or originating in the cervical spine region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of body-worn braces or support are known for providing mechanical assistance to aid weak or ineffectual muscles or the treatment of the various types of back disorders and discomfort. Examples of such known orthotic braces are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,697; 5,718,670; 5,690,609; 5,547,462; 5,433,697; 5,295,947; 5,259,831; 4,285,336 and 2,813,526.
These devices, and others of their type, have in common a design and structure that are specifically adapted to provide some type of mechanical support, primarily in the lumbar region, which would normally be provided by a healthy muscular or skeletal system, but which in certain occasions, due to disease or injury, is lacking or in need of augmentation. In general, these types of known devices can be considered as “stiffening” the lumbar region for the purpose of achieving this result.
Certain of these devices also are specifically designed to constrict or confine movement of the lumbar region for cases where such movement induces pain or discomfort, or aggravates the particular back disorder being treated.
In a healthy person with good posture, the spinal column exhibits a curvature toward the abdomen (anterior curvature) as well as a curvature in the upper back region and into the neck region. The normal concave curvature of the lumbar spine and cervical spine is referred to as lordosis. Because of the interconnectedness of the vertebrae forming the spinal column, it is known that abnormal curvature of the spinal column in one region can produce abnormal curvature in another region.
The known braces or supports of the type described above, by stiffening or confining the lumbar region, may have an incidental effect on lumbar lordosis, but they are not designed to intentionally adjust or redirect lumbar lordosis as their primary function. Moreover, conventional braces and supports of the above type are designed for treating particular disorders of the lumbar region and are not designed to intentionally effect or alter other regions of the spinal column, such as the cervical spine region.
Many supports and braces are also known for providing similar mechanical stiffening and confinement in the cervical spine region. The conventional approach for patients suffering from neck pain or other neck disorders has been to prescribe the use of such neck or cervical spine braces, which interact with the patient directly in the cervical spine region.